


Show Me That You Love Me

by NormalnessLeadsToSadness (DrowningInStarlight)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BAMF Phil Lester, Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't believe that's a real tag, Lol but it's true, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Dan Howell, Or is it?? No it isn't come on it's fan fic, Short One Shot, Slight angst at the beginning??, Unrequited Love, im trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInStarlight/pseuds/NormalnessLeadsToSadness
Summary: Dan Howell is very much in love with his flatmate, Phil Lester. But his feelings are unrequited... or are they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A real fluff fest! Enjoy!

Dan Howell had gone shopping, and he'd arrived back in the flat he shared with Phil Lester out of breath, cheeks rosy from the cold. He carried the bags into the kitchen, pausing to chuck a packet of Phil's favourite sweets through his open door.  
He heard Phil's excited exclamation of "Ooh!" Then, as he turned to go back to the kitchen, Phil said "My favourite! I love you, Dan!"  
Dan froze, a blush spreading across his face as he processed what Phil had just said.  
"Dan?" Phil said again, confused by his flat mate's lack of response.  
Dan quickly answered "No problem- I mean thanks- I mean- It doesn't matter," and practically ran into the kitchen, his heart beating at a million miles an hour.  
He knew he was over reacting. For most friends, especially ones as close as he and Phil were, it wouldn't be a big deal to say "I love you", in fact his other friends said it all the time. But for him, it struck a little too close to home, and it hurt all the more to know that Phil would never, ever mean it in the way that Dan did.  
He had always known he'd had a crush on AmazingPhil, the beautiful black haired boy he'd first seen through a grainy camera, but Dan had hoped he'd get over it, move on, especially when he actually got know to AmazingPhil in real life, but he never had, and it was becoming increasingly clear: he was completely and utterly in love with Phil Lester.  
Suddenly a voice cut through his reverie.  
"Dan? Are you okay?"  
He jumped slightly, and looked up to see Phil standing in the doorway, looking concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, faking a smile. "Just an existential crisis, you know me."  
Phil didn't look convinced, but let it slide.  
X-X-X-X  
After that, it happened increasingly often, Dan would do something for Phil and Phil would respond with an "I love you."  
Every single time it made Dan panic for an instant, then feel a bitter lash of pain and heart break.  
Unrequited love's a bitch.  
X-X-X-X  
The seventh or eighth time it happened, Dan finally snapped.  
It was evening, darkness had long since fallen, but obviously the two boys were still wide awake, Dan in his sofa crease in the living room, and Phil playing Donkey Kong Country in his bedroom, and not having much luck, apparently.  
After listening to Phil's groans of defeat for what seemed like hours, Dan gave in and called "Do you want any help with that?"  
"Yes, please! I'm literally going to eat the controller in a minute!" Phil replied, so Dan left his browsing position and went into his flatmate's bedroom. After a few tries, Dan beat the level with a yell of triumph, and Phil jumped in excitement. "Thanks Dan! I love you!"  
Dan stiffened instantly. "Can you not say that?"  
Phil looked confused. "What, thank you?"  
"No, not that..."  
"I love you, you mean? Why not?"  
Looking at Phil's hurt face, Dan suddenly lost control and burst out "Because it hurts too much to hear you say it like that, like it doesn't matter, like it's nothing to you!"  
He jumped off Phil's bed and stood in the doorway, trying to stop tears running down his face, tears of frustration and regret and fear, fear that he had crossed a line and now he would lose his closest friend.  
"It hurts, Phil, to hear you say I love you and know that you don't mean it like that!"  
Phil stood suddenly, something unidentifiable in his face. "Don't I?"  
"What?" Now it was Dan's turn to feel confused, as he stared at Phil.  
"Don't I mean it like that? You don't know. You've never asked. You've been so busy wallowing in your pit of unrequited love that you haven't actually checked whether it is unrequited or not!"  
"I didn't know..." Dan said faintly. "You could have said something..."  
"Dan, I have told you I love you about eight times this last week! What else do you want me to do?" Phil replied, a mixture of fondness and exasperation colouring his voice.  
"Show me. Please."  
Phil sighed, then suddenly in one smooth movement pushed Dan back against the door frame.  
"I love you, Dan Howell," he half-whispered, his breath tickling Dan's face. "I love you, and I always will." And he kissed him, his blue-green eyes very bright. He pulled away after a second, and said "Clear enough for you?"  
Dan smirked slightly. "Not quite. You might have to do it again."  
So he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, didn't I? Just pure fluff. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated, however old this maybe :)


End file.
